The First and The Last
by L. alpinum
Summary: Aku tak menyangka Kiritoku akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Kemanakah kepercayaan yang telah kutitipkan kepadanya?


**Disclaimer**: Semua karakter yang digunakan dalam fiksi ini adalah milik pengarang dan saya sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan dari fiksi ini. Lagu _World of Wonder_ yang saya petik di sini diambil dari Pokemon Short Movie, Pikachu and Friends.

Happy reading, all!

* * *

><p><em>It's much better<em>

_ When we're together_

_ That's the way it's meant to be_

_ It's much better_

_ When we're together_

_ It feels so good when it's you and me_

Lirik lagu _World of Wonder_ itu berdering keras tepat di depan telingaku. Lagi-lagi Kirito lupa mematikan ponselnya. Kebiasaan memang sulit untuk dihilangkan.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan-lahan. Sinar matahari menerobos masuk dari tirai jendela kamar pacarku. Tanpa melihat jam pun, aku tahu bahwa sekarang sudah siang. Mungkin sudah lewat tengah hari.

Kirito?

Aku membalikkan tubuhku dengan cepat dan menemukan sebuah wajah malaikat manis yang tertidur pulas. Wajah itu dihiasi oleh senyuman yang membuat hatiku luluh. Aku senang dengan pemandangan ini, wajah polos Kiritoku yang sedang tersenyum.

Aku ingin tahu, apa yang menjadi mimpinya saat ini? Mungkinkah Kiritoku mengulangi kejadian tadi malam?

* * *

><p>"Aku belum pernah mencobanya, sungguh!" Dengan tatapan penuh arti, ia memelukku erat. Lidahnya yang basah menelusuri leher jenjangku. Lembut, kemudian semakin bergairah seiring gerakan tangan kami yang bergantian melucuti semua yang menempel di tubuh lawannya.<p>

"Bohong," Balasku dengan terengah-engah. Kata itu adalah kata terakhir yang keluar dari mulutku, sebab Kiritoku mengunci mulutku dengan bibirnya. Aku ingin mengucapkan satu kalimat terakhir, namun ia tak ingin melepaskan lumatannya.

_This night I'm yours, Kirito-kun._

Dan tarian kami dimulai.

Tangan kami bergerak liar menjelajahi tubuh lawan. Ia membelai rambut cokelatku. Aku membelai rambut gelapnya. Jemarinya memainkan kedua buahku sekaligus dengan kasar. Jemari kananku menelusuri dadanya yang bidang, sedangkan jemari kiriku bermain dengan katana miliknya yang sudah berdiri tegak. Tarian itu terus berlanjut hingga Kiritoku menyudahi lumatannya.

"Sekarang?" Tak perlu kata-kata yang panjang lebar, satu anggukan dariku dan ia langsung menyerangku. Sakit, namun memabukkan.

* * *

><p>Lagu itu terus berdering, mengusik fantasi liarku. Dengan malas kugapai meja belajarnya yang berantakan.<p>

Sangat jarang bagiku untuk bisa menyentuh ponsel Kirito. Begitu juga Kirito yang sangat jarang memainkan ponselku. Meskipun kami berdua mengetahui password ponsel masing-masing, namun kami sudah membuat komitmen untuk memberikan sedikit ruang pribadi bagi pasangannya. Bagi kami, komitmen seperti ini menguji kepercayaan satu sama lain.

Tulisan di layar ponsel Kirito langsung membuatku terjaga. Tak kusangka nama itu ada dalam daftar telepon milik Kirito. Timbul sebuah perasaan yang tidak dapat kuartikan. Rasa sesak di dalam dada, seolah seseorang menyiramku dengan seember penuh air dingin.

_A message from Keiko-chan..._

Keiko-chan... Sejak kapan Kiritoku memanggil gadis itu dengan sebutan Keiko-chan?

Sakit sekali rasanya ketika manik cokelatku membaca kata demi kata dalam pesan itu. Bukan perasaan sakit seperti tadi malam. Perasaan sakit ini menusuk, bukan memabukkan. Aku ingin pergi dari sini dan menangis, sendirian.

Aku mencoba berdiri dan baru saja menyadari bahwa diriku dan Kiritoku hanya ditemani oleh selembar selimut yang membungkus tubuh kami yang telanjang. Pakaianku tergeletak sembarangan di lantai, tak bergerak, persis seperti tadi malam.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, tangisku pecah. Aku tak peduli pada sorotan mata orang-orang yang menatap seorang gadis yang sedang patah hati. Biarkan mereka mengasihaniku, mencibirku, menganggapku tak waras. Aku tak peduli sama sekali.

Kiritoku sudah pergi. Sang kumbang telah menemukan bunganya yang baru, dan takkan pernah kembali.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Dan... Ini adalah bagian favorit dari setiap author, yaitu bagian di mana sang penulis bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya atas karya fiksi yang telah dibuatnya.<p>

Oke, fiksi ini bermula dari prompt NTR yang tak sengaja dikirimkan oleh seorang teman dunia maya pada saya. Karena suasana saat ini benar-benar mendukung, yakni mati listrik dan hujan gerimis, akhirnya saya mencoba memasukkan fiksi saya ke Fanfiction. Ini adalah yang pertama kalinya saya memasukkan tulisan ke dalam FFn, jadi maaf jika tulisan saya masih acak-acakan.

Sekian, terima kasih atas komentar dan kritik kalian!


End file.
